


Nightmares

by ughrebughre



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Nightmares, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrebughre/pseuds/ughrebughre
Summary: Cassandra’s death has a huge impact on everybody’s lives and her nemesis is no exception.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Cassandra Pressman, mickey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares

𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬

He couldn't believe his eyes.There she was.In the middle of the night,under the streetlight.He could recognize her back so easily,he didn't need to see her face to know it was her.Right in front of him was Cassandra Pressman throwing garbage in the garbage bin.Once he got closer,he realized she was wearing the same beige embellished gown she wore to prom.He looked down and saw that he was wearing the same black suit with a bow tie.

Cassandra turned around and looked at him.

'Harry?What are you doing here,did you forget something?'Confusion clear in her voice.

Harry was speechless.How was this even possible?

'What-How are..how are you here..?'His voice was trembling.Since when did Cassandra Pressman made him quiver?Then again,this could count as quite an exception.

'Are you drunk?'She asked annoyed.

As soon as she spoke up Harry felt relief and the sort of feeling you get when you finally meet someone like an old friend that you haven't seen in a while.

'Fuck.Cassandra..it's really you..'He marched towards her involuntarily,almost longingly.But when he made a few steps,she backed away,annoyance replaced by fear.

'Harry,what are you doing..?'

He was holding a gun.How did a gun appear in his hand without him noticing?

He looked at it,then at Cassandra,shocked.Before he knew it,he was pointing it at her.𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆.𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊.𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊.  
'No.shit.Cassandra,you have to run..!'

'I can't-I..-I can't move'

'Fuck.Go!Get out!'Tears started forming in his eyes.He knew what was about to happen.And he couldn't stop it.

'Harry,don't-'

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Harry pulled the trigger and shot her in the stomach.

'No..No!FUCK.'

'Please'she faintly whispered,but he couldn't hear her as the the only sound invading his mind was the horrendus noise of the gun shot.

She tried to beg,but he shot her again and that was enough for her to collapse to the ground.He wanted to run to her.Help her.Tell her how sorry he was and that he didn't mean any of it,but he couldn't.Silence fell and soon came the screams.However it wasn't Cassandra screaming.

Harry woke up to the noise of his own screams.Tears were streaming down his face.Mickey rushed into the room.

'Hey man,you okay?'

He found Harry sitting on the bed with his head in his hands,gripping his hair.He kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Mickey knew there was nothing he could say to him,even though it wasn't the first time he found the poor guy waking up screaming and weeping after Cassandra's death.He didn't know what to do,so he just sat next to him,caressing his shoulder and telling him it would be okay,even if he wasn't sure about that himself.


End file.
